The Mysterious Licorice Napping
by Georgine Sweaters
Summary: Jesus was minding his own business when someone stole his tasty licorice! In this story, he goes to find out who took it, and meets some friends along the way.


one day Jesus was sinning really fast (haha just kidding)  
he's brohter, Fredrick was sinning badly in the room next to him, he was smoking  
Jesus Woke up next to Denise, god's GFF (A/N: GiraFFee)  
jesus was like 'shut up' and Denise all of a suddenly a tool shed and wheel barro ran into her new back  
jezus loves cadny soo summuch scola.  
"denisa did you steel my CANDY :C" with a grumpy face in there.  
"no why what no" she waffled  
"BUT STOPPIT"  
And Denise but wheelbarrow."

Then she likes pancakes a little so she takes on e in her. "so did you eat my candy." jesus monicake  
"NO Jeses" God said!  
"Why would why" some sparkle  
"I KILLE-"  
"Oops"

Then Jesus turned on Linkin Park & into his BROTHEL

Fredricks was aggravatingly sinning really meanly next to him says the plate moniker  
"SPLASH" say sumonik brushes.  
"Hey bro what's up with Sum Lic-Or-Ice" Jesus said in sign language to dogs  
Feardicker asyds "No I Don't k-no br where wem"  
---JESUS EXUENT---  
Setting: DETROIT -1048B.C.

- Jesus was floating over townsperson Jeff.  
"Heya whatz is my cardny deslio jack!"  
"My name's not Jack" said  
Jfef  
"okay"  
Jesus likes him but he needs to 'ask' him for his cadny? to imperaitve!

"Jeffeff! I SENSE you to do not have any my LIC-or-ICE"  
"Yes, but she is safer from No Time Toulouse by Simons"  
-jesus exuent-

Carrier Pigeon: whassup flyin flappi-  
Ransom note: LICORICE  
Carrier Pidgeon: this is relevent to my interests

Juses was at a Linkin Park concert and when a pidgeon carried him  
a .  
"heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy-----"  
"what is This" Jesus  
emphatically d  
"I havent' bejun to fight!"  
The pidgeon previously ate some BBq sauce.  
"Oh a note" JeZeus said  
"I will be so nosy right Now as he takes it and reads it louldy"

(here is the note)  
"Dear JeZeus,  
If you want your  
Lico-rice  
back, come to the  
BERING STRAIT  
on 154st  
when that episode of Lost is on"  
(the note is done now)

"Oh he sounds nice"  
and old flying lady said

--ACT 2: JESUITS--

so he's all like "Oh, gotta gooo'ooooooo"  
So he went.

God was doing some laps as Jazeus fly around and God said  
"hey kid. what's your L, how do you like Lost,"  
Jdizzle was corn; More to the story now Jesus hated moniker corn.  
So when God sayd no more righteousness!! he was apathetic and upset.  
"Hey......... GOD." Jesus said upsetly  
"Tho nith to thee you here" Jesus lisped. "Im so fickle  
God: "yeah, okay well uh Lost:s on  
right now! Como over and/or watch it!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat"

Jesus emancipatd

"I am going to miss Lost!!!"  
"Oops" said God he flew  
Jesus was stuck in a barrel.

but it's okay  
soap Jesus was angry &nd mad at the same time becuz he  
love d Lost & finding them.  
He loved lic-o-r-ice more tho  
& deciding to follow his dreams  
---- Super Saiyan Licorice!  
at 10 sec. he flew really high and saw The Bering Strait!And he saw The Lico-r-i-c-e tied up on railroad traxk  
hosted by The Antonio Grazzie which is a boat.  
"I have to help Licorice because she  
is in danger!,". yelped a Jesus; happlis  
Jesus lands he's Jesuscarrier onto The Antonio Grazia (big ship/ghosts) and sees his next oppotnet  
oooo  
"MASTER EMERALD I SECRETLY KNEW IT WAS YOU"  
"ahahahahaha I know. Also yes so awesome?'" the Master Emerald said in Spanish  
VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM  
A morotozied chaos emerald exploded into maybe 12 pieces or something divisible by 3

Jesus just so happened to have his tongue out  
OOPS A CHAOS EMERALD  
Landed on him.  
"mmmm" Jesus mmmmmd  
"that was tasty," mmmm "almost like.... come onnn bigdollur" oops "Like  
LIC-O-RICE!1!two"""  
Gasp, gasped The Corrective Laser Surgery gang by heart.

GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH''' sounded a horn  
no that was a Knuckles!  
ahahyes  
He was soupa angry for touching (Jesus) his privates (licorice emedlds) [parts]  
"soupa you fool ima HXC nigga emeralds are MINE bombdiggity"  
"what! I just want my emeralds/trix/lic-o-rice!! And loook I found it on my tongue!"  
"That's my baby! THAT'S MY BAAAAABYYYYYYYY YOU ATE MY  
baby"  
"HE JUST A BABY" cried kncukled one  
"HELL NAW" said the Master Emerald as he kickflipped over at least five chairs.

The

--  
fighty hands were abeard as punches and handkicks happened between Kuclules & Jesus.  
"Oh ow yo no!"  
"OOf hey that's.... owwww"  
is some sounds they makin!! violen!ti  
¡Hey wait! a sound happening  
'What?! everyone wasimmediately confused  
"DO NOT FIGHT CHILDREN" four to five harmonius voices said (at once)  
"Why not" said Knuckles with his fist  
"LOVE WILL BRING US TOGETHER"  
"well that's no I don't want to"  
"LOVE EACH OTHER"  
"Are you some ... angels from above,"  
say the Master Emerald said  
"Close, we are Sentient Christian Rap Embezzling Squadron of Singers, Lovers, & Fighters (for CHarity)  
Backstreet Boys Impersonators"

"Never heard of your work". said Jesus, "so you must not be very impotant!" hahhas!

"What a rick" said M.E.  
"Talking back to Sentient Christian Rap Embezzling Squadron of Singers, Lovers, & Fighters (for CHarity)  
Backstreet Boys Impersonators"  
"Yeah Jesus what" Knuckles punched  
"MY CHILLUNSDS DO NOT HATE OKAY BECAUSE WE ARE:  
JEREMIAH  
JEBEDIAH  
JOSIAH  
ISAIAH  
IAH (ferret)  
AND WE ARE HERE TO ROCK YOUR WORLD"  
Heavy metal played on as Knuckles and Jesus swingdances and sunbathed tehe but oops God's doorbell blinded ISAIAH because he's different from the rest, so they needed a bassist.

Souper Saiyan! -  
- ISASHA was born butttt even though his face was a Fender bender  
Jesus didn't care!! He hated Christian rap, but mostly the Backstreet Boys!  
angry  
So he left. But then he smoted them all so they cudn't do evil doing or music anymore again  
the endd.


End file.
